Recently, innovations in the area of “printing-on-demand” and “just-in-time printing” have permitted the integration/combination of high-speed printers (both black & white and color) with automated mailpiece processing equipment or mailpiece inserters. Examples of such integrated systems are high capacity DI 900 and DI 950 desktop inserters such as those manufactured by Pitney Bowes Inc., located in Stamford, Conn., USA. These mailpiece inserters combine high quality printers, such as the HP 4350 (Black and White) and HP 4700 (Color) manufactured by Hewlett Packard Corporation, with state-of-the-art Pitney Bowes Inc. insertion systems. Such systems can be expanded to include upstream modules that add the functions of high capacity feeding, collating of sheets and booklets, and on-demand printing.
Typically, these printers are integrated in combination with a page buffer module of the inserter. The integration often requires modification of the paper feed path and/or the printer output tray to feed pages, both single-sided and duplex, to the page buffer. Furthermore, the printer commonly includes a base which engages a telescoping guide track to accommodate physical separation of the printer and inserter. Moreover, the mechanical interface between the printer and inserter includes a variety of quick-connect/disconnect latching mechanisms to facilitate separation. As such, should the printer or page buffer require maintenance or encounter a paper jam, the printer can be quickly disconnected (i.e., mechanically) and rolled away or apart from the inserter to permit access to the necessary internal components.
While a variety of mechanical latching devices can be reliably implemented at relatively low-cost, electrical connectors, capable of performing the same task, are, generally, more costly to implement. For example, it will be appreciated that relatively high manufacturing tolerances, and consequently, high machining costs, are required to ensure proper alignment and electrical continuity of a multi-pin electrical connection. Hence, with respect to the desktop inserter described above, tolerances associated with the printer's telescoping roller base must be held tightly to provide a reliable plug-in type electrical connection.
Alternatively, a connection can be maintained by a continuous, end-to-end, cable connection, e.g., a wiring harness of sufficient length to accommodate the full separation distance between the printer and inserter, however, an additional length of slack cable must be available. In addition to the difficulties controlling the cable, including safety issues, bending strain may be introduced which can reduce the fatigue life of the cable connection.
A need therefore exists for a reliable, low-cost, cable connecting system for electronic devices which are moveable/separable.